1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to finials and refers more specifically to a finial for use with vehicles, boats, bicycles or the like, to provide a reflective indicator of the direction the finial is facing with respect to the direction of an observer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, a number of different devices have been utilized on shafts in conjunction with vehicles, boats, bicycles and the like, to provide messages, some of which have been directional. Thus, bright-colored balls have been used on automobile antennas to aid in the location of automobiles parked in large parking lots. Further, triangular flags have been used in conjunction with shafts on bicycles to provide a highly visible indicator for protection of bicycle riders. Also, flags and colored lights have long been used on both boats and aircraft to provide a visual indication of the presence of and direction of heading of such craft. However, such balls, flags and lights have had the disadvantage of giving the same indication regardless of the direction from which they are viewed.